


To Love a Rival, Just for a Night.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Jim Moriarty Has Issues, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moriarty has a daddy kink, Not Canon Compliant, Rivalry, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Sherlock and Moriarty are stuck in a cheap hotel together, Moriarty bet that Sherlock wouldn't touch him, Sherlock rises to the challenge.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	To Love a Rival, Just for a Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I have a soft spot for these two, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Suffice it to say, I am not making any money from this nor do I intend to.

Moriarty had to bite his lip as Sherlock's long fingers gripped his shaft, dark eyes met light ones and Moriarty let out a sharp laugh as he watched the usually unflappable Consulting Detective looking quite out of his depth.

"Well you did say you wanted to, I mean if we die on this mission, well you'd be virgin boy forever wouldn't you?" 

Sherlock grumbled something and then tugged sharply on Moriarty's cock causing the shorter man to hiss through his teeth, "What did daddy say about throwing tantrums, Shirly?" 

"Do not under any circumstances call me ' _Shirly_ ,' and you're not my ' _daddy_ '." Sherlock pulled his hand away and got up off the not so crisp white sheets of the cheap hotel bed,

"I knew it was the most ridiculous idea the moment you suggested it." He mumbled out with his back turned.

"But no you kept on and on, insisting over a week...A WEEK. Such an idiotic bet." Sherlock was pacing the room now like a trapped animal even though the door was easily opened. 

The whole situation was a boon for the criminal though staying in a hotel room with the great detective having to team up together for the good of Britain, he knew that Sherlock only agreed to Mycroft's request because he was bored, Moriarty though knew that wherever the lanky detective goes he'd always follow, he couldn't help his strange fascination with him.

Moriarty had to laugh, "Well what can I say, I'm a curious boy and so are you, all you need is a good long fuck and remember I always get what I want _Shirly_." 

His raucous laughter was cut short as Sherlock as quick as a panther pulled Moriarty off the bed and against the wall, so that he was looking down at the criminal, the taller man's eyes were intense, "Listen I thought it'd be funny to bet that you're too pussy to touch another guy's cock or even another person, you do have a reputation as the world's biggest prude, you just need me, need my big dick in you. And you did agree to it that bet." 

Sherlock was almost foaming at the mouth now, "Just shut up, before I -" His tone was commanding, his anger palpable. 

Moriarty felt a jolt right to his cock, he loved making Sherlock feel something, anything, even anger, he loved it even more when he could get him to act on it, the tension that both knew was there but would remain nameless.

"Why.must.you.torment.me?" The Irish man made to reply but was stifled by lips on his own, Sherlock kissed him with more passion than he ever anticipated the stoic man to possess, the taller man tried to dominate the kiss, his soft lips moving with purpose, just when Sherlock thought he was winning, Moriarty bit at his lower lip hard enough for it to bleed, he laved his tongue across the open wound.

It didn't stop either of them though, as Sherlock had a powerful grip on his rivals short dark hair, causing a burning sensation that Moriarty decided he liked as he thrust his hand under the detective's shirt, searching and finding a nipple, he decided now was the right time as he pinched it causing Sherlock to gasp and for the Irish man to slip his tongue in.

Sherlock pushed at the shorter man's shoulders as he panted for air, "See I knew it, all you need is me, that's all you've ever needed Sherlock, you can forget about John, fuck them, well actually don't, fuck me instead or even better get on the bed bend over and show me that virgin asshole." He quirked his lips up in a half smile, as he searched

Sherlock's face for clues of his current disposition. 

But instead of arguing back with him as soon as he got his breath back Sherlock went to put his coat on, "Woah woah woah, where do you think you're going tiger? You're supposed to play house with me remember?" 

The answer he got was a curt, "I know, I'm going to get some air." Moriarty knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to deny any of this ever happened, pretend he's a goodie two shoes but he wasn't going to let him live that lie anymore, he grabbed at Sherlock's forearm, "If you leave now, you'll never know." 

"Know what?" Sherlock's tone was maudlin but resigned, Moriarty was acting out of fear now, and they both knew it, he didn't want to lose this one chance, it was now or never for them.

"It's something I won't tell you, but it's something I think I can show you." He was clutching at straws but he wanted him to stay so bad, there was a hunger in him that only the tall man could fulfill.

"I've seen you Moriarty, I've seen what you are, there's nothing I don't know." Sherlock raised his head, his trademark indifference some may even call it arrogance was back,

"Not this...you don't know this." Moriarty sounded pathetic even to himself.

Something flickered in the consulting detectives eyes, pity perhaps, he wished he had the strength to scream in Sherlock's face, he wanted to scream ' _Don't fucking pity me_!' but he didn't although every cell in his body told him to, it was his capricious nature again but he managed to resist, otherwise he'd lose the one thing that mattered to him.

"I must be mad. Show me then." Sherlock's eyes suddenly locked with his as he turned to him fully, Moriarty pulled at his arm leading him towards the bed, the taller man looked at him questioningly but they both knew what was going on, they must.

Sherlock stood with the back of his legs to the side of the bed when the criminal pushed him until he toppled back on it, he could have stopped himself falling but he didn't, Moriarty supposed it was the curse of Holmes' natural curiosity. 

No words were uttered for a few moments as Jim soundlessly unzipped Holmes' fly but before going further he looked towards his rival for permission, he wanted him to want it as much as he did, and when he got it in the form of Sherlock swallowing past a lump in his throat and nodding his head, he was elated.

The anticipation built up as he pulled on the waist of those expensive trousers, pulling them halfway down, he looked and chuckled at silky briefs Sherlock wore, "They were a gift." 

"Hmm sure they were, but I think you'd look better without them." His rival leaned on his elbows as he watched intently as Jim slowly put his hands on the briefs waistband, he licked his lips as he noticed a wet spot making them a darker shade of navy as he pulled them, Sherlock sprang free.

His cock bobbed in the cool air, erect for him, Jim felt giddy, he looked at its flushed red tip, the length of him, more length than girth, he breathed a sign of relief, he'd be easier to take.

"Do you want me to make you feel good?" Sherlock was gripping the bedsheets with white knuckles, trying for his usual nonchalance but failing abysmally, "You'll hold this against me, won't you?" His voice was rougher than usual and it sent another jolt to Jim's rock hard dick.

"Yes but that's just me, love me or leave me, it's up to you, it's just one night." He hoped it wasn't just one night though, but he couldn't rush it, "Honesty's the best policy!" Jim smiled broadly at Sherlock, who actually formed something that could be approximated as a smile.

"That's it, you're getting it baby." Sherlock rolled his eyes but the 'smile' was still on his face, Jim pushed him back again and ran his hands up his shirt before ripping it off much to his rivals chagrin, "That was expensive."

Jim pouted in mock-petulance then grinned, "Daddy'll get you a new one." The shirt was soon tossed aside, and to his surprise Sherlock didn't chastise him for the daddy comment, maybe he was learning to like it, the thought started another wave of excitement within him, looking at that milky skin, Moriarty knew he had to mark it, he kissed and sucked Sherlock's salty skin gently, his hands running across his collarbones as he attempted to mark his neck.

He was fascinated by the sights and sounds before him, Sherlock gasped and mewled, he leaned his head back thick eyelashes fluttering, which in turn made his own heart flutter, he decided then that he'd never tire of the Sherlock or the taste of him.

Sherlock gripped the sheet tight in one hand and Moriarty's hair in the other, fingers gripping almost painfully as he gave in to the newfound pleasure, his warm breath was now in Jim's hair and he couldn't help a contented sigh.  
Jim scraped his teeth lightly on his lovers neck, watching his reaction as he arched his throat begging for more, he grinned against him, "My, my, so receptive, I didn't expect that from you." 

"Shut up and do that again Moriarty." His voice was hoarse but that just caused a scorching desire in Jim's loins, he watched as Sherlock exposed his neck to him - he felt like a vampire with a willing victim - fuck he loved it, fuck he loved him, his dark curls that were currently stuck to his forehead with perspiration, his dark fluttering eyelashes, his elegant neck.

His own cock throbbed with an aching need but Sherlock needed him more now, who else was going to be his first otherwise, he gently bit that pale column of flesh, peppering it with kisses after each nip.

Sherlock was shaking his head and shivering, Jim did not expect this, he didn't expect him to be the most expressive lover he'd had but then again there had been so few, especially after he met Sherlock Holmes, no one could compete.

Leaning down he kissed a line down from his collarbone to his lovers nipple, he took it experimentally in his mouth, laving it and gently biting it.

"Oh fuck!", Sherlock gasped out, he locked eyes with Jim and kept running his fingers through his short locks, the cheap hotel lights flickered momentarily, Sherlock gripped his hair tighter when that happened it made Jim feel happy.

He gazed into his eyes, "You need me." The Irish man's grin could light up the whole complex as he stated it to his rival.

"Quiet, you're spoiling the mood." He chuckled, and made his way down south, peppering his rival-lovers belly with kisses and nips until he arrived at the coarse hair at the crook of his long legs, he toyed with Sherlock, kissing the tops of his thighs, his own cock now practically leaking with desire.

"Want me to make you a man hmm baby do you?" Sherlock glared at him, looking exactly like a pissed off cat, "You must be an idiot if you can't see I'm anatomically male."

"Oh hush, now do you want me to suck your cock or not? It's now or never and don't say I'm not a generous lover." He licked his lips as he eyes Sherlock's long cock seductively,

"You are not my lover." 

"Oh is that the case, well I guess I'll be off then." Jim had no intention of leaving but Sherlock didn't need to know that, he made to get up. 

"Fine, just one night, you can be my lover tonight." It looked painful for him to admit that he needed him too in his own way, "Thought so, now who's begging." He just rolled his eyes and let out a whine, "Need you." It was a tiny whisper, Jim would usually make his lovers beg but not tonight, it was enough for him in that moment.

"You're so fucking needy, fine, I'll give you what you want this time but you owe me baby." He smiled to himself as he felt his veins thrum with anticipation, he licked his lips one more time before he flicked his tongue out touching the head of his lovers cock with it, Sherlock nearly jumped off the bed, a string expletives leaving his mouth, as he thrust his hand out to grip Jim's hair again.

His heart raced, Sherlock was even more exciting than expected, he did it again and his lover arched his back unintentionally pushing the tip against his mouth, Moriarty was pleased to oblige though although his own desire caused him to rub himself with the heel of his hand through his tight trousers. 

Jim's mouth open ready for him this time as Sherlock jerked his hips up uncontrollably, the moaned simultaneously when the head his the roof of his mouth the first time, it was a heavy weight on his tongue, it tasted vaguely salty and the rest was just pure unadulterated Sherlock and that made him groan.

He felt dizzy with lust as he suckled at the tip, licking long laps around his slit, precum mixing with his saliva, Jim reached out for Sherlock's narrow hips holding them down to prevent him from fucking his mouth and cumming too early.

His head was buzzing as he tapped his lovers hip with his thumb to get his attention, Sherlock noticed and stared in awe as Moriarty hummed in contentment around the tip of his cock, starting to suck in earnest and Sherlock actually whimpered, the air between them was buzzing with desire.

"Keep going...please." The tall man practically begged, Jim hummed and smiled around his dick as he slowly descended on it, until it was halfway in and the moans his lover was making made him have to thrust his hand into his own trousers, it was awkward but he managed to tug at himself to ease the need a little.

The tugging in his hair was insistent though, his little Shirly was demanding, he sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks, as he bobbed up and down the length, flattening his tongue against the vein on the underside of his cock, the hot member twitched and he pulled off with a pop, he wiped his mouth and Holmes' muttered something and spread himself wantonly on the bed.

"Fuck Shirly, what you trying to do to me? Making me go mad." He leaned down and ran his hands up his pale thighs and went back to undressing himself, "Don't worry baby, gonna make you feel good." 

As he removed the last article of clothing he grinned back at his companion who was flushed almost all over and looked just ravishing.

"Uhm are we going to...you know because I don't think we have the necessary items...lube and protection." He looked nervous for the first time, he was vulnerable and Moriarty thought he'd love to see him like that but he didn't, he wanted Sherlock to be happy, happy with him.

"No, there are other ways to make us both feel good you know." He reached for his hand and sat on the bed next to him, they sat there both stark naked, gazing and wondering at each other, as their hands explored new territory, until Moriarty got on top of him, legs bent either side of his long ones. 

They kissed passionately, tongues and a little teeth, Jim's hand on Sherlock's throat, his pulse betraying his need, Jim had an idea so he rubbed a finger over his companions lips tracing that defined cupid's bow, eyes like the sea looked back up at him for once stumped for ideas or words, his mouth opened involuntarily, he took the opportunity to slowly slide two fingers into Sherlock's mouth.

It was a risky move, but to his surprise Sherlock lapped at his fingers, sucking like a little whore but no he wasn't whore, not his Sherlock, "Hmm baby so sexy the way you suck them, keep going, take them a bit further, that's it."

He shifted and their cocks touched eliciting long moans from both of them, Jim put his head on Sherlock's shoulder as he trailed his fingers down to their members, using that slicked up hand to take a hold on his, slowly rubbing it against his partners, "Oh fuck, oh Jim, keep going please." 

Jim jerked his hips forward repeatedly, whilst tugging at his cock rubbing his slick member against the other, the past getting faster as they both panted, his arm was beginning to tire, Sherlock noticed, "Let me, please, let me make you feel good too." 

His face betrayed his lust, green-grey eyes blown almost black, lips parted and wet, flushed cheeks, curls damp, he was the picture of desire but there was something else in those eyes, a warmth he'd never seen in, well not directed at him anyway.

Sherlock was surprisingly agile for a lanky guy as he flipped them so that he was on top, "Oooo you think you're daddy now is that it? Well I'll let you be...just for tonight."

The detective mirrored his statement, 'Just tonight', seemed to be something that hounded both of their thoughts, would this really be all they could ever have?

Sherlock was shaking as he lowered himself to lie on his old enemies chest, he took himself in hand and rubbed himself against the side of Moriarty's cock, they set up a slow rhythm as they both started to pump their cocks in their hands, tugging in time, as they panted, their breaths intermingling, Jim had a cheeky idea, he reached behind his lover and gave him a tap on his soft round ass, which earned his a squeak.

"I couldn't help it baby, you're just so sexy." They kissed with fervor as they jerked against each, not taking each others cock in hand, Sherlock was unsure at first, "Go ahead, it's just the same as doing it to yourself."

"Are you sure, that doesn't seem plausib-" Jim's kiss cut off Sherlock's imminent monologue, his heart palpated as his cheeks heated up, pleasure coursing through his body as he was brought to the edge but those soft long fingers pumping his cock almost expertly now, he'd obviously had plenty of practice at doing it to himself, Moriarty filed that one away for a later time

"You're mine tonight." It wasn't a question but Sherlock answered anyway, "Just yours, all yours tonight." They glowed with sweat and warmth as the pleasured each others, hearts beating in time, heat pooling within them and when Moriarty gave him a tug with a twist at the end, Sherlock didn't even have time to warn him as he cried out back arching, he spurted his load all over Jim's belly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby, I'm close." Sherlock shocked Jim, his expression became inquisitive, he looked Jim in the eye never turning away as he leaned down a licked a long line from the base of Jim's cock to the cum that decorated abdomen, "You kinky boy, fuck do it again." 

Sherlock did as requested and licked his own cum from Moriarty's taut abdomen and he gasped, he could feel the coil about to snap, "FUCK."   
His cum burst out of him, ropes of it landing in Sherlock's black curls and over that cute face, he felt sheer delight, "C'mere'." He lazily motioned to him, his body still tingling all over. 

They didn't question how natural it felt to hold each other as they allowed themselves to cuddle just for tonight.

They had one last kiss, they savored each others taste, "Are we going to go back to being rivals?" Sherlock's voice was groggy and small, he looked into his lovers face, "Not just yet baby, not just yet." Jim cuddled him closer, as they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hoping you're staying safe and I hope you enjoyed the fic :D. Also hope that my fellow Smutness participants are staying motivated, you rock!


End file.
